


Any Time At All

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben can talk to Poe when he needs it.





	Any Time At All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Complaining or Whining
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I’m just not happy.”  
  
Even when the words left his mouth, Ben couldn’t help but be surprised they even did. He’d been feeling like that for a while, but at nineteen, it was the first time that he had really spoken them out loud.   
  
Poe looked at him. “Happy?” He sounded worried all the while. Like he was wondering why exactly Ben wasn’t happy.   
  
But where did Ben even start? Was it his uncle’s almost casual cruelty, was it the fact that it seemed like he wasn’t good at anything and probably had no business being a Jedi? Where did he begin in terms of saying that he simply wasn’t happy? And Poe...Poe would probably —  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Ben said. He kicked absently at a pebble. “You’d probably think I was just some entitled brat who thinks his uncle’s unfair.”  
  
“Have I ever treated you that way?” Poe said.   
  
Ben couldn’t think of a time that Poe had, really. Sweet, gentle Poe, who probably thought the best of a lot of people, actually.   
  
Poe moved closer towards him. “You’re not a spoiled brat. Or entitled. Because you’ve been working so incredibly hard that it’s amazing. And anyone who doesn’t understand that probably failed their Basic Empathy classes.”  
  
“Probably.” At least on the hardworking part.   
  
“It’s okay, y’know? It’s okay if you want to talk to me. Any time at all.”  
  
Ben smiled. Genuinely, this time. “Yeah,” he said. “Any time at all.”


End file.
